


Moving On

by ToyMouse



Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hamlaf Week 2020, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyMouse/pseuds/ToyMouse
Summary: Communication can either dissolve or get stronger as a result of tragedy.When they lose their home, how do Alex and Laf bear it?A HamLaf 2020 fic
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914598
Kudos: 9





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow I lost a day? Tumblr posted this but like...privately? I'm not sure how I did that. 
> 
> This is for prompt 4: Royalty
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Once Lafayette was released from the hospital, the small family discussed their next steps. Laf’s house was destroyed, and while insurance would cover some things ruined, construction would not begin for several months. At least until the winter and spring seasons had settled. 

It was decided that Adrienne and Maman would extend their vacation and travel across the country. They would be able to enjoy the rest of their vacation and still be close enough to help if need be. 

This left Alexander and Lafayette on their own in the hotel, while they attempted to find a new home. 

“What about that one?” The two were curled together on the bed, scrolling through listings on Laf’s new laptop.

“That one’s a two-story. I’d rather not.” 

“Okay, fair enough.” They had been looking for several hours now, and each time one of them noted a house, the other would shoot it down.

“How about this one?” 

“Built in,” Alex reached over and scrolled through the details. “1955. That’s not up to fire code.”

“Oui, you’re right.”

* * *

Alexander no longer knew how to talk to Lafayette. Something had changed as a result of the fire, and they struggled to communicate. They were both closer than ever and further away. They would spend hours together, touching in some way: holding hands, brushing thighs, or cuddling. Yet, their debates and conversations withered with every attempt, neither knowing where to start. 

“Laf, what’s wrong with us?” Laf looked over the laptop at Alex, who was now situated at the end of the bed. 

“Hmm? There is nothing wrong, mon ami.” The reply was curt, ending the discussion before it started.

“There is. I don’t know what it is, but I miss you.”

“I’m right here, Alexander. There is nothing to miss.” 

“You’re right there, but it’s like your mind and your heart are a million miles away.”

“Everything is fine, Alexander.”

* * *

The next day, Alexander left the hotel room without Lafayette. Meandering through the streets, he ruminated on the topic of his friend. 

Lafayette was the best thing to ever happen to Alex. He was his universe, and Alex’s naivety had destroyed everything Laf had. If Alexander hadn’t mentioned the cookies, they might have been still at home, and things would have been normal. Laf must be angry at him for that, even if he wouldn’t say it. 

A man striding quickly past roughly knocked Alexander, forcing him from his thoughts. As he looked up into the window of the shop he had fallen into, he was stuck with an idea.

* * *

The door lock to their room whined as it released. Alexander stepped into the room laden with bags. Lafayette had relocated to the balcony, door closed, and hadn’t noticed Alexander walking in. 

Quiet as a mouse, Alex put the items in his many bags away. Once finished, he pulled a bag of groceries into their little kitchenette and prepared a meal. 

At least three nights a week, Lafayette would serve fruit, cheese, bread, meats, and wine for dinner. Charcuterie, he called it. Alex wanted to give him some sense of normalcy and tried to reproduce what he believed to be one of Laf’s favorite meals.

* * *

Alexander tapped lightly on the glass, trying not to startle his companion too much. Laf jolted slightly and turned to the noise. Alex beckoned him in.

“Laf! I made dinner!” Lafayette tilted his head to the side, curious, and a little startled. 

“Dinner?”

“Yes! Sit.” Alexander pushed the Frenchman into a seat at the small table before bustling back to the kitchenette. He returned moments later with a tray of food, before leaving again to grab something else. 

The plate looked awful. The cheeses were cut poorly, some slices thick and others broken. The fruit was touching the meats, which was simply unpalatable. The meats were cut into small cubes instead of slices. 

Alex returned with a bottle of wine and a baguette, smiling broad and toothy. 

Lafayette laughed uproariously until the laughter became tears, great heaving sobs escaping the usually put-together man. 

“Laffie? I’m sorry! What did I do wrong? Please stop crying. I’m sorry!” Alex moved to take the food away. 

“No!” Lafayette’s voice was watered down, and he reached over to place his hands atop Alex’s. “No, I love it, it’s perfect.”

“But, you’re crying?”

“You were right. There is something wrong.” Alex pulled the other chair closer to his friend before sitting and replacing his hand in Lafayette’s.

“You don’t have to tell me. I get it. I was so excited about the cookies. If we didn’t make those cookies, your house would have been fine.”

“Our house, ma petite. And no, that’s not it. I thought you left me. I thought you had abandoned me to seek your own safety. Then you came back and I feel so incredibly guilty for those thoughts.” Lafayette chanced a glance at his housemate, afraid of his reaction. “But now I see you’ve not only come back, you keep coming back. And now you’ve done something out of The Princess and the Frog, and I’m so incredibly touched.”

Alex smiled slightly, just a tiny uptick of his lips. “I minced.”

“You did.”

“Does that make you my Princess?”

“More possibly, it makes you my Prince.”

Alex stood from his chair and made to stand in front of Lafayette, bending to hug him tightly. 

“You don’t need to feel guilty, Laf. I did leave, and I didn’t tell you my plan. I was so scared for you I couldn’t even think, just do. You were running out of time. What would my life be like without you? It wouldn’t be worth living, it would be crippling.” Alexander breathed this quietly into Laf’s neck. 

Lafayette pushed Alex away from him, just a bit, holding him at arm's length, looking into his eyes, searching. 

“Let’s eat.”

* * *

After the meal, Alex insisted Lafayette relax with a bath, providing both a bath bomb and bubble bath for the tall man. He told Laf he would be taking a nap.

When Lafayette reappeared from his bath, he quietly pulled open the closet. Alex peeked an eye open.

Upon seeing the fully stocked closet, Laf’s jaw dropped and tears pooled in his eyes once again. 

“Do you like it? I found things I thought matched your old clothes. I’m sorry I destroyed your home.”

“You didn’t destroy it. A fire did.” Lafayette spun around to face the other, clad only in a towel, curly hair wrapped tightly. He placed his hands forcefully on Alexander’s shoulders. For a moment he paused, searching Alex’s eyes once again, before surging forward and capturing his companion in a kiss. “I don’t care about that house.” He said as he broke away, “I care about our home, and Alex? As far as I’m concerned, you’re my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Laf has Alex sit every evening to watch a movie, and I imagine that Princess and the Frog is his favorite cause the animal shifting thing. So...yeah. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
